Jetta Handover
﻿ Jetta Handover is one of Emily Elizabeth's friends, Charley's girlfriend, and a young female character from Clifford the Big Red Dog. Her voice actor is: Kath Soucie. Personality Jetta is Mac's owner, Charley's girlfriend, & also a friend of Emily Elizabeth who is often oblivious to others' feelings. She is often shown leading parades and competing in talent shows as a majorette. Jetta often claims her accomplishments are bigger or better than others' and finds herself humbled when she aims too high to the point where she needs help. Her mother owns one of the island stores and seems somewhat oblivious to Jetta's behavior. She often appears to dislike Clifford, criticizing him for minor accidents caused by his size, but occasionally she will show that she really does like him. Appearance Jetta wears a yellow shirt with a green hoodie tied around her neck, blue pants, and pointed yellow shoes. She has long black hair in a ponytail. Sometimes she wears a yellow/Green swimsuit. Screenshots 2002-10-23 - 214b Cyber Puppy Problems.png PDVD 086.jpg|Jetta in her yellow swimsuit Jetta in her Hawian outfit.jpg|Jetta during the summer Jetta in her Tank top.jpg Jetta in her Performing outfit.jpg Jetta in Soccer Uni.jpg jetta 1.PNG jetta 2.PNG jetta 3.PNG Jetta.png Char jetta 03-over.png Untitled 395675.jpg Untitled 395674.jpg Untitled 395673.jpg Untitled 395631.jpg Untitled 395623.jpg Untitled 395603.jpg Untitled 395494.jpg Untitled 395493.jpg Untitled 395492.jpg Untitled 395491.jpg Untitled 395490.jpg Untitled 395835.jpg Untitled 395834.jpg Untitled 395871.jpg Untitled 396189.jpg Untitled 396824.jpg|in her green swimsuit Untitled 396823.jpg Untitled 396822.jpg Untitled 396821.jpg Untitled 396820.jpg Untitled 396819.jpg Untitled 396818.jpg Untitled 396817.jpg Untitled 396816.jpg Untitled 396815.jpg Untitled 396814.jpg Untitled 396813.jpg Untitled 396812.jpg Untitled 397126.jpg Untitled 397125.jpg Untitled 397123.jpg Untitled 397122.jpg Untitled 397120.jpg Untitled 397118.jpg Untitled 397117.jpg Untitled 397115.jpg Untitled 397114.jpg Untitled 397113.jpg Untitled 397112.jpg Untitled 397111.jpg Untitled 397110.jpg Untitled 397108.jpg Untitled 397103.jpg Untitled 397101.jpg Untitled 397098.jpg Untitled 405352.jpg Untitled 405351.jpg Untitled 405350.jpg Untitled 405349.jpg Untitled 405347.jpg Untitled 405345.jpg Untitled 405346.jpg Untitled 405344.jpg Untitled 405343.jpg Untitled 405342.jpg Untitled 405341.jpg Untitled 405340.jpg Untitled 405338.jpg Untitled 405337.jpg Untitled 405740.jpg Untitled 405722.jpg Untitled 405721.jpg Untitled 405718.jpg Untitled 405717.jpg Untitled 405848.jpg Untitled 405847.jpg Untitled 405846.jpg Untitled 405852.jpg Untitled 405851.jpg Untitled 405855.jpg Untitled 405987.jpg Untitled 405986.jpg Untitled 405972.jpg Untitled 405971.jpg Untitled 405969.jpg Untitled 405967.jpg Untitled 405966.jpg Untitled 406171.jpg Untitled 406102.jpg Untitled 406338.jpg Untitled 406337.jpg Untitled 406335.jpg Untitled 406414.jpg Untitled 406413.jpg Untitled 406412.jpg Untitled 406770.jpg Untitled 406769.jpg Untitled 406759.jpg Untitled 406758.jpg Untitled 406756.jpg Untitled 406753.jpg Untitled 406747.jpg Untitled 406746.jpg Untitled 406740.jpg Untitled 406739.jpg Untitled 406738.jpg Untitled 406737.jpg Untitled 406736.jpg Untitled 406735.jpg Untitled 406734.jpg Untitled 406733.jpg Untitled 406732.jpg Untitled 406731.jpg Untitled 406730.jpg Untitled 406729.jpg Untitled 406728.jpg Untitled 406727.jpg Untitled 406726.jpg Untitled 406724.jpg Untitled 406723.jpg Untitled 406722.jpg Untitled 406721.jpg 31671966412_fb203f07d1_b.jpg x1080-RXx.jpg 1b7fcdd2478286d37acff61ad8bcabc24d300e81.jpg A7fd58cc7f7fb90f7fad99c7f62498da096812e3.jpg Jetta-clifford-the-big-red-dog-69.4.jpg jetta-cliffords-really-big-movie-3.5_thumb.jpg Untitled_406545.jpg Untitled_406543.jpg 2211139 249px.jpg Untitled 488506.jpg Untitled 488461.jpg Untitled 488460.jpg Untitled 488400.jpg Untitled 488399.jpg Untitled 488397.jpg Untitled 488396.jpg Untitled 488395.jpg Untitled 488394.jpg Untitled 488393.jpg Untitled 488392.jpg Untitled 488391.jpg Untitled 488390.jpg Untitled 488389.jpg Untitled 488388.jpg Untitled 488765.jpg Untitled 488764.jpg Untitled 488763.jpg Untitled 488762.jpg Untitled 488761.jpg Untitled 488760.jpg Untitled 488759.jpg Untitled 488758.jpg Untitled 488757.jpg Untitled 488755.jpg Untitled 488754.jpg Untitled 488753.jpg Untitled 488750.jpg Untitled 488749.jpg Untitled 488748.jpg Untitled 488747.jpg Untitled 488746.jpg Untitled 488726.jpg Untitled 488724.jpg Untitled 488721.jpg Untitled 488720.jpg Untitled 488719.jpg Untitled 488716.jpg Untitled 488714.jpg Untitled 488506.jpg Untitled 488950.jpg IMG 1296.PNG|Captain Birdwell's Treasure Untitled 495596.jpg Untitled 495595.jpg Untitled 495593.jpg Untitled 495592.jpg Untitled 495591.jpg Untitled 495590.jpg Untitled 495589.jpg Untitled 495588.jpg Untitled 495586.jpg Untitled 495555.jpg Untitled 495554.jpg Untitled 495553.jpg Untitled 495552.jpg Untitled 495551.jpg Untitled 495550.jpg Untitled 495538.jpg Untitled 495537.jpg Untitled 495536.jpg Untitled 495518.jpg Fan art Jetta by supersegasonicss-d9pi30w.jpg Trivia *Her voice actor Kath Soucie also voices Daffodil in Puppy Days *Jetta has not yet appeared in season 3 Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Humans